The Senseless Series
by Nekozawa-SenpaiNeedsLoveToo
Summary: A mish-mosh of what I think might happen if Sonic and Amy lost some key senses, like sound, sight, and talking... R&R for more
1. Deaf Love

**Here's another story in which I decided to be cruel to Amy...anyways, I don't own Amy, Sonic, Cream, Vanilla, Rouge, the Chaotiz etc... Enjoy!**

* * *

_Well, here it was, Amy's big recital and she couldn't have been happier, all her friends were there, even Sonic managed to show up, the whole gang, the Chaotix, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, the Babylon Rouges, Rouge, everyone she knew. She may have been happy, but she was also nervous, she looked down at the keys and thought for a second, the notes left her mind as she looked at the music. She couldn't think about what key it was in, was it D major...? Or maybe G major...no, there were flats in the key signature...there were 3...um...was that A flat or E flat? Could it be B flat...? (For those that are curious, it's A flat.) Amy couldn't remember, and then she thought about what words she was supposed to sing if she ever started playing the piano, the words were jumbled in her head and before she knew it all eyes were staring at her in confusion. Soon everyone started laughing at her stage-fright and she couldn't stop herself from looking to see if Sonic was laughing, he was...but the worst part was that...she couldn't hear any of them..._

"NO!" Amy shouted sitting up abruptly in bed and sighing, she checked her clock, 3:47 A.M. Cream burst through the door looking as worried as ever.

"Are you okay?" she asked her friend. "Are you okay?" she signed when Amy looked confused and though it was particularly dark she still managed to see her hands. Amy nodded and sighed running her fingers through her quills, it had been 2 years since she last heard anything, even her own voice. "Are you sure?" she asked, Amy now able to see well enough in the dark to read her lips.

"Yes..." she said. Amy may have been deaf, but she could still talk. She sighed again and looked around the room, she was tired but she didn't want to go back to sleep. Once everyone woke up she would go and stay the night at another friend's house, probably Sonic and Tails' house, but she didn't really want to see Sonic for once, now that she couldn't hear, she'd forgotten what his voice sounded like, now that she thought about it, she couldn't even remember what she sounded like... "Who am I staying with tomorrow? Well, today..." she asked Cream looking at her.

"Sonic," she said. Amy groaned and flopped down on her bed.

"What about Tails, will he at least be there?" she asked looking over at Cream who was shaking her head.

"He has work somewhere else," she signed to her friend.

"Why? Why did I have to get stuck with the most stubborn hedgehog on Mobius?" she asked herself.

"I thought you liked him...?" Cream said confused, making sure she was where Amy could see her.

"I do, but what's the point if he doesn't like me back?" she asked. She really did still like Sonic but since she was now deaf, he never talked to her because he thought, since she couldn't hear, what was the point in saying anything? Little did she know he'd been trying to learn sign language so he could talk to her when she stayed with Tails and him. "Plus, he never even talks to me..." she said.

Cream sighed, she was worried for her friend, since she'd lost her hearing she hadn't been the same. She never went to the movies, she never went to the music store, and worst of all, she never played the piano. It used to be that Amy could play anything perfectly even with sound proof ear-plugs in but when she became deaf she had just let the dust start piling onto it. She never even watched T.V. "Well, a little birdie told me that Sonic's been going to every sign-class he can find in the area so he can talk to you..." she said looking over at her friend.

"You're lying..." Amy said sitting up slightly. "There's no way on Mobius he would..." she trailed off.

"You mean there's no way on Mobius he wouldn't, he really likes you Amy," she said.

"Whatever..." Amy rolled her eyes and flopped back down on the bed. "You should get back to sleep, besides, I need to get packed to stay with Sonic for the next 3 days..." Amy said standing up to lead her friend out the door.

"Okay..." Cream said before closing the door. Once the door was shut Amy flopped on the bed and pulled the pillow over her face. She groaned into it before sitting back up and deciding to actually get her essentials together like she'd told Cream she would. The first thing she did was pull out her small suitcase she used to carry her things, she didn't live by herself nowadays, since she couldn't hear the doctor and everyone else guessed it'd be best if she lived with someone that could in case of emergency. She pulled the case open and laid it on her bed-side table so she could put her sheets and pillow inside. Once her sheet was folded and put away she left the pillow out and left to get her things from the bathroom. As she walked in and turned on the night she realized something, she hadn't really ever looked around Cream's bathroom before since she'd moved, she wasn't even sure where she'd put her toothbrush, she decided she'd just buy a new one when she got the chance. She headed back to her room to round up her relatively small wardrobe and put her clothes in the bag. She put the pillow she'd left out on top of all her things and zipped the case easily. She looked around the empty room, then to the clock. 5:01, Cream wouldn't be up for a while and she wasn't supposed to leave for Sonic's till 8.

"Well...now what...?" she said aloud. She walked over to the window with a sigh and looked out. She opened it and sat on the sill looking out over the forest near Cream's house, then she saw a slight movement to her left and looked to she her blue hero sitting next to her looking out in the same direction. "You couldn't sleep either?" she asked giving the hedgehog a puzzled look.

"Nope..." he said looking away from her. "Oh, sorry, I said no," he said looking back at her when he remembered that she couldn't hear. "Whoa..." he whispered taking in her appearance for the first time that night.

"Wh-what? Did I spill something on myself while I was packing?" she asked nervously.

He shook his head and slowly thought of the hand gestures to sign 'You look beautiful.' Amy blushed and looked away murmuring a 'You don't mean that...' before staring down at the forest below. "Of course I mean it..." he said once she'd looked back at him. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

Amy shrugged, not quite sure how to respond. Sonic reached to grab her hand but was scared off of the sill when he heard Cream's doorbell ringing from the front door, considering it rung through the house and the fact that Sonic had very sensitive ears.

"Are you okay?" she asked pulling him back through the window into her room. "What happened?" she asked after he had nodded.

"The doorbell..." he said still shaking the last of the ringing from his ears.

"Oh!" she shouted while running down the stairs and opening the door to see a 17 year old fox with two tails standing at the door.

"Hi, Amy, um, is Sonic here, I needed to let him know that you were staying with us this weekend, well him actually since I'm leaving right after this." he said looking up at her.

"I got it, I'll let him know, and yes, he's here, he kinda almost fell out my window when you rang the doorbell..." she said.

"But...how'd you know...?" he trailed off.

"Sonic told me, now go before your late for your meeting or whatever it is..." she said shoving him towards the Tornado. "And don't worry, I'll tell Cream you said hi," she said smiling and answering his un-stated question.

"Thanks," he said before running towards the plane at full speed.

"Who was that?" Sonic asked coming down the stairs once Amy had turned around.

"Tails, he said to remind you that you're stuck with me for the next 3 days and vice-versa...he has work, Cream is visiting Vanilla and, yadda, yadda, yadda..." she trailed off flopping down on the couch with a sigh while putting one hand over her face. She moved her hand and stared up at the ceiling thinking.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked. He sighed though kept the small strand of patience and tapped Amy on the shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked again. She just shook her head and sighed again.

"I just feel like a huge pain in the neck to everyone...like I'm just some sort of pet that everyone takes turns taking care of..." she said quietly. It was true, she felt like some sort of toy that got handed off every 3 or 4 days to another friend that never seemed to really want to keep up a conversation with her.

"Don't say that!" Sonic said. "It's not true, I love having you over, you always make everything so clean!" he joked. "But seriously," he said when she giggled, "you're still you, don't let the fact that you can't hear change that." he said. "Now come on so we can get your stuff to my house," he said standing up and offering her a hand to help her up.

"I haven't eaten yet..." she said taking his hand and standing up from the couch and heading towards the kitchen with Sonic in tow. "And plus Cream will be worried sick if I'm not here when she wakes up and she won't leave to see her mom."

"Well then, you'll just have to leave a note after you eat and put it somewhere you know she'll see it," he said grabbing a bowl. He hadn't eaten either and frankly, it took a LOT of food to get him running as fast as he did...

"Fine..." she said grabbing a box of cereal and a bowl for herself as Sonic grabbed the carton of milk from the fridge. Amy grabbed a slip of paper and wrote 'Sonic came this morning really early and we ate before heading off to his house, Tails also came by to see if Sonic was here to remind him that I was staying with him this weekend. Tails also says hi, see ya next week. -Amy' before heading up the stairs. She taped the note on the door to the room she had been staying in and grabbed her suitcase out of it before heading back downstairs. She set her things on the couch and went to pour cereal into her bowl. None left... "Sonic did you...?" she looked at her blue hero who stared back sheepishly.

"Sorry..." he said.

"It's fine...I'm not that hungry anyways..." she said. "Are you ready to go?" she asked heading into the living room to get her suitcase.

"Yup!" he said once she'd turned back to him. He opened the door for her once she had grabbed her things. He closed the door after she had stepped out onto the porch and stopped her before she walked away. "Wait...I have something I wanna show you, close your eyes," he said. She did. He grabbed her hands and thought, _C'mon, this is your chance..._ and while her eyes were still closed, he leaned forward and kissed her. He poured his feelings into the kiss, as did she though she was in complete shock. Electricity seemed to course through the both of them, but in a good way. When they pulled apart Amy kept her eyes closed and her forehead pressed against Sonic's. "I love you..." he whispered, and she actually heard it. Her eyes flew open.

"Wh-what did you just say?" she asked, not believing what she thought might be true.

"I love you..." he said, and she still heard it.

"I...I..." she couldn't say anything. "I can...I...you...I heard you..." she whispered.

"Wait, what?" he said confused.

"I can hear you!" she laughed with tears streaming down her face. "I can hear me! I can hear!" she shouted hugging Sonic. She abruptly stopped and looked back up at him. "I love you too," she said and kissed him deeply as the electricity coursed through them once again.

* * *

**For the moment this is a one-shot but if I get enough reviews I'll make another one where I'm not torturing Amy... R&R!**


	2. Mute Love

**Well, here it is, the one where Sonic can't talk, I hope you enjoy it, sorry it took so long to post, I just came up with it 3 days ago and literally ****_just_**** finished typing it at 7:23 P.M. Central time. Anyways, I don't own Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, or Vanilla. (See what I did there, putting the couples' names together?) Anyways, hope you enjoy my stories and have as much fun reading them as I do writing them! R&R for the next one, "Blind Love"**

* * *

**Mute Love**

Sonic couldn't talk...not anymore. He'd had a great life, even had Amy as a girlfriend, but then there was some accident with Eggman, and now his vocals were trashed. He couldn't talk, couldn't even say hi, or tell his little buddy Tails how proud he was of him. He could go out and all, but when kids asked for an autograph of the famous hero, he couldn't say "I'd be happy to!" or "No problem kid!" When he took Amy out he couldn't thank the waiters for their service, therefore was thought rude. He couldn't tell Amy how much he loved her, or missed her when he was off fighting Eggman, heck, he couldn't even taunt anymore... As for how Amy was effected by this, well, she couldn't be sure whether Sonic really loved her anymore or not, she knew of the accident but it was really hard to know for sure whether or not he still loved her. He tried to tell her as many ways as he could, as many times as he could, all were appreciated, but it was hard for Amy not hearing it everyday...

One day after Sonic got in the accident, Amy went to see him. He was awake, he'd been thinking alot lately. The second he saw her he said her name, but couldn't hear it. He wasn't sure if he was deaf or not, but he heard the machines running, he heard Amy say his name, he heard it all, except his voice. "Sonic...? Are you okay?" Amy asked him when he didn't say anything. He tried to answer that he was fine, but his voice was strained, almost not even there. "Sonic? Are you going to answer me or not?" she hadn't heard.

"I-I'm fine..." he choked out, but even with all the effort his voice was barely there... "What's wrong with me?" he asked with a strained voice while bringing his hand up to his sore throat. 'It's probably just the flu...' he thought to himself.

"What?" Amy asked, not hearing what he said. He just sighed and shook his head.

"Umm...excuse me...Sonic?" Tails said walking into the room not wanting to interrupt the two.

"Yeah, what's up little buddy?" he asked, his voice still strained and even gone at some points.

"Huh?" he asked but Sonic just shook his head again with another sigh.

"Why can't he talk?" Amy asked looking over at Tails who just shook his head and looked down. "Tails, tell me..." she said.

"Come with me..." he said walking out of the room and into the hallway.

"Okay...?" she said looking back at Sonic who just nodded telling her to go. "So, what's wrong with him, why can't he talk?" she asked.

"Well um...his vocal cords...are trashed..." he said looking at his shoes as if there were something interestingly different about them. "I'm not sure..." he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm surprised he can still talk...but I'm not sure how long untill he won't be able to talk at all..." he said, his voice cracking every other word.

"Wh-what...?" she asked, not believing him.

"His voice may eventually come back but if he keeps talking like he was a second ago then he may never be able to talk again..." Tails whispered looking at the design of the carpet in the hallway.

"So...he can't talk anymore...?" she asked in horror.

"For the time-being...but if he stays quiet long enough his vocal cords might heal, but if he stays quiet too long then they won't work..." he said. "So basically what I'm saying is that we need to try and estimate how long he needs to stay quiet before he can actually talk again..." he finished.

"So, just ask everyday whether he can talk or not and let him try once a day so we know when?" Amy asked. Tails nodded. "Alright then, who's going to ask him all the time?" she wondered aloud.

"I guess we'll have to take shifts, I'm about to have to go back to Spagonia and compare notes with the Professor..." Tails said. "Do you want to take first shift? Or should I call Knuckles or Vanilla?" he asked.

"I'm not sure I could just watch him and not hear him talk to me..." Amy said looking down at the floor. "Maybe you should call Knuckles..." she said to the young genius.

"Okay..." he said pulling out his cell phone and leaving Amy alone. Amy sat down in a chair outside Sonic's door and looked at the wall opposite her with a look of disbelief on her face. She couldn't believe that she'd finally gotten the guy of her dreams to admit his feelings for her and then...then this had to happen...she'd probably never be able to hear him say those 3 words she needed the most. Those 8 letters that made her feel so special...and she may never hear him say them again...

"I can't believe this...of all the luck in the world...this had to end up happening to me..." she said still staring dumbstruck at the wall across the hall. She didn't move...she didn't go back into Sonic's room, she didn't even talk.

'Ames is probably beating herself up over this...' Sonic thought to himself. 'She worries a lot...I just wanna know why she worries about me...' he though. 'I'm not really worth it, I'm not better that Shadow at times when it comes to manners and stuff like that, even though he does have them to some extent...' he contemplated on why he was the one that got lucky with the pink hedgehog. She'd always liked him, but she'd also had a soft-spot for the quieter, calmer hedgehog due to his back-story. He assumed it probably had to do with the fact that he usually had a better attitude about losing things. In his world if you lost one battle, it wasn't like you lost the war, you always had another shot at it the next go-around. But with Shadow, if he lost, he lost, when he found out that Maria had died saving him, he didn't even talk to anyone for quite a while, let alone mingle...

'She deserves someone better than me...' Sonic thought to himself absently. 'Yeah, yeah, I'm the hero of Mobius, so what? There are other nice guys out there that would love to have her, and they probably have better manners than me too...' he continued to mentally bash himself with images of Amy with other guys, Shadow came to mind, Scourge too. Even Silver and he was in the future. He was about to start crying with the images practically killing hem when Amy finally came back in with a blank, yet shocked expression on her face. "What's wrong Ames?" he choked out.

"Don't talk...please...?" she requested. "I'll explain why later..." she said so he wouldn't ask why. Sonic nodded and looked into her eyes with concern for what was making her zone out.

'I wonder if this would've happened if I wasn't his girlfriend...this all happened because I got caught...' Amy thought. She thought back over all the events that led up to that moment. Amy had been an obsessive fan-girl and sent Sonic fan mail all the time. Robotnik had intercepted the mail and captured her to lure Sonic to Little Planet to fight Metal Sonic and save her. She had refused to leave him alone after that and became a Freedom Fighter to spend more time with him after using the Ring of Acorn to age slightly closer to Sonic. She and Sonic had developed a close friendship that had bloomed into an unbreakable bond. Their strong feelings of friendship eventually became love. Sonic had finally realized his feelings and admitted them to her and of course Egghead had been stalking them. He had captured her and Sonic, being the extremely reckless guy he was, didn't think twice about the consequences if he went alone. Then he was caught by a tall robot that held him buy the throat, ready to snap his neck at the next command. Luckily Amy had been let out to watch her boyfriend's supposed 'death' but was so enraged that she destroyed the robots holding her and took down the robot that was cutting more and more air off from the blue hero without even using her hammer.

She snapped back to reality when she felt Tails tap her shoulder and gesture for her to follow him. She stood up and walked away leaving Sonic once again. "So?" she asked anxiously, though her face was expressionless as there was a window showing out of Sonic's room though it was sound-proof.

"Knuckles said it would be fine, but there's one catch that the doctor just told me. Sonic isn't allowed to run until his voice has healed..." he said and Amy's face fell. "If he runs he'll breath too quickly and that will dry his throat out and his vocal cords won't be able to heal themselves naturally..." he explained. Amy's face fell even more after hearing that.

"That's impossible for Sonic...he'll never..." she said trying to keep the tears from brimming over as she came to the realization that this was her fault. If she'd just minded her buisness after Sonic saved her the first time this wouldn't be happening... "This is all my fault..." she whispered, letting her thoughts escape.

"No it's not Amy, it is not your fault," Tails stated firmly while grabbing her shoulders. This was the first time Amy had realized how much taller he was than her now that they were older. "This is not your fault, if it's anyone's it's mine, okay, I should've kept close to Sonic, I knew how long Eggman had stayed quiet and I was getting suspicious. I should've warned him..." Tails said.

"No, Tails, you don't understand...who is it that Eggman always targets?" the question she asked was rhetorical. "Me...if I had just stayed away from you all after the Metal Sonic incident, if I'd even restrained myself from sending that letter that Robotnik used to track me down, I wouldn't be here, in this hospital, and neither would Sonic, he'd be running around somewhere, and probably would have already defeated Eggman...if I'd just stayed away..." she whispered, the tears brimming over and falling to the floor.

"Amy, that wouldn't have changed anything, true love always has a way of working out, no matter what happens," Tails said giving her a friendly hug for encouragement.

"Let me put this into terms you'll understand Tails...I'm the most unstable variable, if I hadn't been added to the equation, this wouldn't have been the outcome," she said looking up at her friend with guilt filled eyes as tears streaked her face.

"And no matter how you change the variables, the equation will only work if you include that one that's reactive, you and Sonic would've found each other sooner or later and I bet you're happy you met sooner rather than later," Tails said still looking at her and trying to make her feel better.

As Sonic was watching their exchange he saw Amy start crying and shake her head as if she were trying to explain something to a small child, something disappointing. 'I wonder what happened...' he thought. He saw Tails wrap her in another friendly hug and rub her back as she sobbed while looking down, she didn't hug back, she just cried.

"It's okay Amy, this isn't your fault, I promise it isn't...if it was Sonic would be mad at you, and I would too, but we're not so please don't blame yourself..." Tails said rubbing her back in a comforting motion.

"Stop trying to make me feel better Tails...if I'd only minded my own business...if I'd only dropped the thought of him loving me a long time ago..." she shook her head as more sobs erupted from her lips. Sonic couldn't take it anymore, he stood up from the bed, took of the stupid breathing treatment thingy, and walked out of the room to Tails' side. He tapped him on the shoulder and gestured for him to move and took his spot hugging Amy tightly.

"What's wrong...?" he whispered in her ear.

"I-I already t-told you T-tails...th-this is a-all m-my f-fault..." she said sobbing more.

"Ames, last I checked, I'm about 6 inches taller that Tails and I'm not orange..." Sonic whispered. "Now how is all this your falt?" he asked in a whisper when she looked up.

"I-if I'd j-just st-stayed away f-from y-you after y-you saved m-me f-from M-metal S-sonic y-you wouldn't b-be here..." she stuttered through her sniffs and sobs.

"You're right Ames, I wouldn't," he said, hurting her a little bit. "Instead, I'd be out looking for a woman like you," he whispered hugging her tighter.

"W-wait..." she said thinking for a minute. "Don't talk..." she said firmly.

"I'm whispering, not talking," he whispered with a cocky smile.

"Not funny Sonic, if you keep on talking then you might not be able to talk later on, that robot totaled your vocal cords and they have to heal before you can talk again," Amy said seriously.

"Well you don't use your voice to whisper, it's basically just air moving through your lips while you form the words..." Sonic said keeping the cocky smile on his face.

"Smart alack, if you dry your vocal cords out they won't heal either," she said. "Oh and...you can't run...until they've healed..." she said quietly.

"Please tell me you're kidding...please?" he whispered.

"I'm not..." she said. "And it get worse...you're staying with Knuckles..."

"Aw, darn it..." he whispered. He didn't say anything else. They went into his room and waited for a while without saying anything.

"Hey!" Knuckles yelled walking into Sonic's room. Sonic just waved back with a smile. "What's the matter blue boy, cat got your tongue?" he asked teasing.

"I told you on the phone, Sonic can't talk..." Tails said.

"Talk? I thought you said walk...if he can't talk then why does it matter who he stays with?" Knuckles asked.

"Because Knucklehead, he can't run and someone has to make sure he doesn't!" Amy said, who was a little frustrated.

"Oh...so...why is that exactly...?" he asked.

"Because if he does, then his breathing gets faster and his throat can't heal," she said trying to keep her patience.

"Well if he can't talk then why should I watch him, what am I supposed to do with him if I can't stay at least a little entertained by talking to him?" Knuckles said getting Amy very close to her boiling point.

"You know what Knuckles, just go back to your stupid rock, I'll watch Sonic if you don't want to..." Amy said with a sigh as she closed her eyes and tried to keep her temper under control.

"How dare you insult the Master Emerald!" he yelled at her.

"You know, I heard Rouge was stopping by the shrine today...you wouldn't want her to steal the Master Emerald..." Amy said a smirk playing on her lips.

"You got lucky Pink..." he said before starting out the door.

"See ya later Big Red," she teased before he left, fuming.

Sonic gave her a look that said "Where'd you learn to tease like that?" Amy just shrugged.

"I guess you've rubbed off on me, 'Blue Boy'" she teased. Sonic just rolled his eyes and looked at Tails wondering when he could leave. "I wish the stinking doctor would hurry up so we can all leave already..." Amy said with a sigh looking out the window towards the bustling of the hospital hallway.

'Wow, at least I'm not the only one anxious to get out of here...' Sonic thought looking up at the ceiling and trying to make shapes out of the design on the tiles. 'I don't understand why there's carpet on the floor and tile on the cieling...it makes more sense to reverse it...' Sonic said noticing that most hospitals he'd been in had tile floors instead of carpet.

Eventually the doctor came in and told them that they could all go home and told Sonic what all he could and couldn't do, which he wanted the doctor to know had already been relayed to him... 'Finally!' Amy thought as she, Sonic, and Tails all walked out. "Come on Sonic, my house is just a half a mile that way," Amy said pointing North.

'Aw...we have to walk...' Sonic thought as he trudged after Amy.

"If your throat starts to get dry drink this," Amy said handing him a bottle of water that was half full. "I've already drinken out of it, I hope you don't mind, it's all I have..." she said as she kept walking. Sonic nodded in appreciation before unscrewing the cap and taking a drink. He cringed at the sudden coldness running down his throat and then smiled as it soothed the pain. "Make sure you don't drink it all at once though, it's all there is until we get to my house," she said. Sonic was dreading the slow pace, his feet were fidgeting more and more telling him to pick Amy up and run there, but he was also enjoying talking to Amy. Well, more Amy talking to him but he enjoyed it all the while. "Do you want some ice cream?" Amy asked suddenly when she saw an ice cream stand a few yards away. Sonic nodded quickly and she giggled as he followed her with his tongue hanging out with his jaw dropped like a puppy. "What flavor?" she asked him.

Sonic looked at all the flavors and didn't think he could choose between Chocolate or Strawberry. He saw that Amy had gotten Blueberry ice cream and he decided he would get Strawberry, just because he didn't think that Chocolate would be best for his throat. After the vendor handed them their ice cream Amy paid seeing as Sonic didn't have any money. As they walked on Sonic took Amy's hand in his and they walked on in a comfortable silence. Eventually their ice creams were gone and they had made it to Amy's house. On the way up the steps to Amy's door Sonic tripped, yes tripped, and screamed. That's when he lost his voice for good. He could still whisper but who can hear that?

Now, Sonic and Amy are still together and have found other ways of communication but nothing is the same to Amy as hearing his voice. Every Christmas, all she wants was for him to be able to talk again. Every birthday that's all she wishes for, is to hear his voice again. She's not sure how long it will take, but she knows that eventually, it will happen.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! Like I said at the top, R&R for Blind Love and I'll post it ASAP! After I finish writing it... :I**


End file.
